


Don't Forget It

by kiwi_stan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Degradation, Spanking, all that bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_stan/pseuds/kiwi_stan





	Don't Forget It

The magazines all called you Hollywood’s power couple. Harry, the ex-boybander with the gorgeous dark hair and a critically acclaimed solo debut album. You, a member of the hottest up-and-coming girl band, with their songs tearing up the charts and about to embark on their first world tour. Your group had toured before, but this time since you were going worldwide, you decided things needed to be bigger and brighter. You worked with a fashion designer to create outfits just for the tour, mostly short skirts, bodysuits, and cleavage-baring tops, and with the help of a choreographer your stage presence would be sexier than ever.

The night the tour kicked off in LA, Harry made sure to clear his schedule so he could come watch you from backstage. You were a little nervous. This was the largest crowd you’d performed in front of to date, and Harry being there put on extra pressure. Harry was always supportive and you knew he’d be full of praise for you even if you were to fall on your ass the second you stepped onstage. But he hadn’t seen the show yet, including the sultry dance moves and skimpy outfits.

You spent the three hour show flouncing around stage in a tiny, sparkly black outfit. As you strode around the stage, you found yourself acutely aware that Harry’s eyes were glued to you. And, you didn’t know it until the show ended, but he was growing more turned on by the minute. It was only when the concert ended and you ran offstage into Harry’s waiting arms and he whispered into your hair, “When we get back to the hotel I’m going to fuck you until you the only thing you remember is my name,” that you knew. With how secretive Harry was about his private life, he never tried dirty talk like that when anyone else was around. All it took was someone standing a little too close, a quick Tweet sent out, and the whole world would know he was an exhabitionist. For him to be this forward the last few hours must have been torture.

After what felt like forever but was actually closer to an hour, you and Harry finally arrived back at your hotel room. The door slammed shut behind him, and you whirled around to face him, a little stunned by the dark look in his eyes. You’d only seen it a couple of times, and both times it lead to rough sex that required intense aftercare. It was demanding, possessive, and the tiniest bit intimidating. His gaze ran up and down your body. You were supposed to have changed out of the tiny black dress you’d worn onstage and left it with wardrobe, but you’d been in such a rush to leave the venue you’d completely skipped that step. You knew you would probably receive a scolding from the wardrobe people tomorrow, but the way Harry was looking at you was completely worth it. You could see the desire in his eyes as he studied your body, lingering for a few extra seconds over your legs and breasts. You loved when this darker side of Harry came out. He was too much of a gentleman to openly gawk at your body in public, but you knew he’d been wanting to get a good look at you in this dress all night, and you were happy to indulge him for a while.

“Do you even know,” He began, taking a few steps toward you. You instinctively backed up. “How all the men in the audience tonight were looking at you?” More steps, his footfalls heavy on the hardwood floor. More backing up. “How they were looking at what’s mine?” Your back hit the cool glass of the floor-to-ceiling windows of the hotel room, Harry pressing his body directly against yours: shoulders and bodies touching, your breasts pressing against his chest, one of his legs slipping between yours. Harry pressed his lips roughly to yours before you had time to answer. You knew that your group’s sexier image would bring with it a lot of male fans who were really only interested in your appearance, but you hadn’t really cared because ticket sales are ticket sales. You hadn’t thought that Harry cared much about other men ogling you either, knowing that you’d never act on anything. Maybe he cared more than you thought, you realized as he bit your lip harshly and pressed his hands to the glass to further box you in.

Just as the kiss started getting more intense, Harry pulled away. “Think you need a little reminder of who you belong to. You up for that?” You loved how even though he had clearly been ready for rough sex for hours, he was still aware of the fact that you had just been performing for around three hours and might be too tired to do anything but sleep. Fortunately, you could still feel the adrenaline from the show rushing through your veins, not to mention the added burst of energy that seeing Harry all dominant like this gave you.

When you nodded, Harry switched right back to his demanding persona. “Strip and get on the bed. All fours.” He stepped back a little bit, letting you move away from the window and putting himself in the perfect position to watch. You quickly ripped off the tiny black dress and Spanx you wore for the show, leaving you in just a tiny black thong which you were quick to remove as well. You were acutely aware of Harry’s eyes glued to your naked form as you positioned yourself on the bed as requested. As you felt your hands and knees sink into the plush mattress, you heard Harry’s footsteps on the hardwood floor as he approached. You finally felt him touch you, just two fingers at first, a feather-light touch trailing from the back of your neck all the way down your spine. You let out a little whine, indicating that you needed more. Harry knew exactly how to wind you up and could have you melting in his hands within seconds if he wanted, a fact he knew and often used to his advantage when teasing you. You felt yourself growing wet just from the prior make-out session and the light touches and knew that you were in for a long night. “All mine.” You heard Harry murmur, more to himself than anything else you thought, as his fingers reached the base of your spine, just where your tailbone began.

The harsh slap delivered to your ass seconds later came as a surprise compared to those soft touches. “This,” You felt his big hands cupping your ass, “Is also mine. And I’m gonna mark it up a bit, just to prove it.”

You had sort of been expecting spanking to be on the agenda for the night from the get-go. Harry loved your ass, and he especially loved seeing it red after he’d just spanked you: spanking was a given anytime you had rough sex. The only question remaining was whether he would leave the rings on, or take them off. You felt another slap on the opposite cheek, shuddering a little bit at the cool metal. It was definitely a rings on night.

“Were acting pretty slutty onstage tonight. How many do you think you deserve for whoring it up like that? Ten? Fifteen? Twenty?”

With those words, you knew Harry had slipped completely into dominant mode. “Fifteen.” You said hesitantly, wondering if your answer would count for anything since when Harry got like this he tended to do whatever he pleased

“Fifteen.” He repeated, as if pondering it. “If you can stay silent, I’ll stop there.”

You nodded, biting your lip in anticipation of what was to come. Knowing that you consented and understood, Harry spanked you again, the action stinging a little more this time with your skin already irritated. Staying quiet was fairly easy for the first few slaps, but you soon found yourself biting your lip hard enough to draw blood. Harry’s hands were large and heavy against your ass, the rings adding an extra sting where they hit your skin. Yet, at the same time, your desire for Harry was growing, the heat pooling between your thighs was evidence of that, you found yourself biting back pleasurable sighs and moans. As usual, he seemed to know exactly how much you could take at once, pausing after ten to give you a little rest. “Bein’ a very good girl for me.” He murmured, his hands rubbing gently over the curve of your behind. Then, moments later, another hard spank with the same fervor as before, Harry’s sweet side seemingly completely gone.

By the time Harry had delivered the fourteenth slap, you were soaking wet, your arms were shaking from being in the same position for so long, your bottom lip was swollen and bleeding, and you didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that your ass was cherry red and sure to be sore tomorrow. But you’d done what Harry had asked and remained silent the entire time. “Who do you belong to?” He asked, voice hard.

“You.” You squeaked out. You’d tried to speak just as his hand made contact, the word largely drowned out by the sound of skin on skin. Harry spanked you again immediately after, letting you know that he’d heard and that you’d given the wrong answer. “You, sir.” You tried again, and received a hum of contentment in response.

You felt Harry’s weight leave the bed, then him grabbing your arms and gently pulling you to your feet. Knowing that you were always weak in the knees after being spanked, he held you by the arms tightly and was careful to support your weight. “On your knees.” He ordered, helping to guide you to the floor. You kneeled obediently, looking up at him expectantly, waiting for the cue to begin.

“Bet a lot of those guys in the audience tonight have fantasized about having you like this. On your knees in front of them, those innocent eyes starting up, ready to suck their cock. But I’m the only one who gets to have you like this.” You felt his hands in your hair, pulling it away from your face. You’d sucked Harry off enough times to know that was your cue to start. You slowly removed his belt, the action requiring a little extra time as your hands were still shaky from the spanking session. His tight jeans and boxers followed as he ripped his shirt off, bringing you in direct contact with his hard cock.

You went to work right away. You and Harry had been intimate enough times that you knew exactly how to please him. You started with your mouth right away, licking stripes down the entire length of him.

“You teased me enough earlier.” He said after you’d been at it for a few minutes. You bit back a smile at how strained his voice was. You loved how even when he was taking the dominant role, you could still have him eating out of the palm of your hand. A tiny part of you longed to tease him a bit more, just for your own sake, but you couldn’t do that to him. He’d just spent three hours watching you do sexy choreography in very little clothing knowing that other men were gawking at you. And what’s more, he put up with your sexy magazine covers and thirst-trap Instagrams to keep up your band’s sultry image, and he lived everyday knowing that thousands of men probably fantasized about his girlfriend. All without complaining, and rarely getting possessive. He deserved a good blowjob.

You started off at the tip, swirling your tongue around the sensitive skin, Harry’s moans above you music to your ears. His grip on your hair tightened, one of his hands going to the back of your neck and pressing your forward a bit as a hint to take more of him. “You can take more for me. That’s it.” He said as you gave in to his touch and took him a little deeper in your mouth. “My good girl.” You used your hands on what you hadn’t taken in your mouth, careful to keep your eyes up and on Harry the entire time. He’d told you once that you looking up at him through your eyelashes during a blowjob was one of his favorite things, and you certainly didn’t want to miss the sight of him melting beneath your touch.

You pulled away for a minute, continuing to work him with your hands, preparing to take him all the way down your throat. Harry was big and the first few times you’d tried to deep throat him you hadn’t been able to, which he had been incredibly understanding about. You’d finally perfected the technique to do so, but still you couldn’t immediately jump right into it. After taking a deep breath, you took him back in your mouth, this time slowly working your way down his shaft until he was all the way down your throat and your face was pressed up against the butterfly tattoo. You heard a string of curses from Harry above you and felt his hands tighten in your hair, wanting to hold you there as long as you could stand it. But, ever respectful, when he felt you start to pull back a bit, tears of exertion welling in your eyes and your gag reflex starting to kick in, he loosened his grip to let you pell back.

He was close to cumming, you could tell from how his thighs were clenching and how he seemed to have forgotten every word in the English language except for “fuck” and your name. You were working the tip a little more, twirling your tongue around it, when he tugged on your hair gently to pull you away from his cock. “Don’t wanna cum till I’m in you.” He murmured as he helped you to your feet. He guided you toward the bed, crawling between your legs and pushing your thighs apart, exposing your pussy to him. Harry had many great qualities. He was smart, funny, kind, observant, and best of all he always returned head.

Before you knew it, Harry’s head was buried between your thighs, his hair tickling the sensitive skin. If you hadn’t been so distracted by his tongue on your clit, you might have giggled. He started off slowly, just little flicks to your clit with his tongue, in what you presumed to be payback for your teasing earlier. “This,” He said when he paused, “Is also mine.” From that point on, things moved a little faster. Harry worked your clit with his tongue, as you cried out his name and gripped the bed sheets tightly. Harry didn’t just always return head, he always gave 100% with it.

He paused again, this time nibbling at your inner thighs and sucking to leave hickeys there that you knew would still be visible tomorrow. “Gonna mark you up so everyone knows you’re my girl.” He told you before picking back up with eating you out. You could feel the telltale knot building in your stomach, feeling as if you were climbing higher and higher.

“H, I’m close.” You told him, even though he knew your body so well he could probably already tell. This just motivated him to work harder, and before you knew it you felt yourself topping over the edge of your orgasm, toes curling and crying out in pleasure. Harry continued licking you through your orgasm and after, cleaning you up a bit. When you finally went quiet, breathing heavy and body completely still, he knew you were coming down.

Harry gave you a bit of time to recover, using the time to suck more hickies along your hips and breasts. You fleetingly hoped your outfit for the concert tomorrow wouldn’t be low-cut, or that the makeup people would be able to cover the purple marks. He stopped in the midst of licking over his handiwork on your right hip. “Ready for my cock baby?” When you nodded, Harry got to his feet and scrambled over to where he’d left his pants earlier in the night. You watched as he dug around in his wallet and produced a condom. At first you’d laughed at how Harry carried condoms with him anytime he knew he would be seeing you. He hid them everywhere, in the glove compartment of his car, in his wallet, even in his shoe once. At first you’d thought it a bit unnecessary with you one birth control, but Harry always insisted on having two forms of protection. With both of your careers so dependant on touring and your crazy lifestyles, you knew it wasn’t time for a baby.

Coming back to the bed, Harry settled back between your thighs and rolled the condom on. Gripping both of your wrists with one of his hands, he pinned them above your head, giving him more control during sex. Both of you in position, you expected him to enter you right away, but he stayed frozen in position, his eyes running up and down your body. “My beautiful girl.” He said before pressing his lips to yours in a heated kiss. As good as it felt to have his lips on yours and his tongue in your mouth, this wasn’t where you wanted him. You could feel how wet you were for him, your chest flushed with arousal. Your first instinct was to push him away, but with your arms pinned above your head in Harry’s tight grip that wasn’t an option. When the kiss ended was up to Harry.

Eventually you couldn’t take it anymore, the knowledge that he was so close to fucking you without actually being inside you, and let out a little whine into his mouth. Harry pulled away to acknowledge it, while you took the opportunity to admire how good he looked. His hair was slightly mussed from his time between your thighs, his eyes bright and full of lust, his lips pink and swollen from all the kissing you’d been doing, his pink cheeks the only sign (aside from his erection) that he wanted you as badly as you wanted him. “My girl’s a little needy now?” He phrased it as a question, even though the wetness that you thought was probably dripping on the sheets by now and your wide eyes and heaving chest made it obvious. “Ready to be fucked?” When you nodded and let out a little whimper, he still didn’t look satisfied. You knew what he wanted.

“Please, Harry, I need you to make me cum. I need to cum. For you.”

Those last two words, six letters, work worked wonders. As soon as the words “for you” passed your lips, you felt Harry thrust into you for the first time. You sighed in pleasure, finally getting what you’d been wanting all night. Your sighs turned to moans and cries of Harry’s name as he picked up the pace and began hitting your G-spot with each thrust. “Not gonna last long,” Harry panted from above you. “Been half-hard since I first saw you in that dress.”

He gripped your wrists tighter, you were certain that there’d be little marks there in the shape of fingertips tomorrow morning. Your hands slid down his back, your nails ensuring that you wouldn’t be the only one marked up tomorrow morning. The room was filled with the sounds of the headboard hitting the wall, skin on skin, and moans and curses from both you and Harry. If you had cared about anything other than getting fucked by your boyfriend, you would have been worried about whoever had the room next you yours hearing.

Soon enough you could feel the ball building in your stomach again, taking less time this time since you were already sensitive from your first orgasm. “H, I’m close.” You said again, your nails digging into his back even harder.

Harry spoke from where his head was buried in your neck, the words whispered on your skin bringing you even closer to the edge. “Let it go, baby. Show me you’re mine.”

After a couple more solid thrusts, you felt yourself tumbling over the edge again. Harry’s release came not far after, your name falling from his lips as he came. Harry collapsed next to you, both of you breathing heavily and sweaty, completely spent. Eventually, he got up to throw the condom away, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to you when he came back. “You alright?”

You nodded, so drained you weren’t quite sure if you could speak yet. Harry cuddled up next to you, playing with your hair and waiting for some of your strength to come back. “We’ll get you a bath, angel. I just want to do one thing first.” He said after a little time had passed and you’d felt your breathing and heart rate return to normal.

You looked up at him confused, not sure if you could handle anything else sexual. “H, I don’t know if I can-” You began.

Harry cut you off. “Nothing like that, baby. Can you stand?” When you nodded, Harry helped you to your feet and put an arm around your waist to support you despite the fact that you’d just indicated that you were fine. He led you to the full length mirror hanging on the wall of the hotel room. The time after sex was typically reserved for just you and Harry, you usually spent it in bed together or in the bath together. You’d never looked at yourself immediately after, aside from maybe a quick glance in the mirror in the bathroom before you got in the bath. Harry stood behind you, letting you study yourself.

Your gaze flickered from the purple love bites on your hips, thighs and breasts, to your messy sex hair, to your cheeks still flushed from the exertion of it all to the fingertip shaped bruises already beginning to bloom on your wrists. “You know what you look like?” Harry asked, his voice low and husky. You shook your head, not quite sure where he was going with this. “My girl.” His hands found your shoulders, spinning you around so you could see your ass in the mirror, still pink from the spanking session, the places where the rings had hit turning purple and bruising. You knew sitting would be painful for the next few days. “Don’t forget it.”


End file.
